


W O Z

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Ankh and Onodera are there but have no speaking parts, Crack, Gen, IWAE THE WOZ OF WOZES!, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: “I am known as Daboru Ou Zeto,” he says. “The prophet of the greatest Prophet, my own alternate self.”Woz, for once in his life, has no idea what to think.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	W O Z

**Author's Note:**

> A joke fic based on my theoretical dream Woz V-Cinema in which Woz permanently separates Sougo’s fate from that of Oma, featuring the return of Onodera Yuusuke, Ankh (revived via timeline bullshit), Grease (requested by a friend), and at least one future Rider. Woz’s powerup is an Oma Zi-O Ridewatch.
> 
> But since all the other main Zi-O Riders have a Woz…

“IWAE!”

Woz blinks. Turns around prepared to fight at the sound of his own voice. Other Wozes, after all, are always a sign of upcoming difficulties.

The others do, too.

“Is that—”

“Well he’s not White Woz.”

“Or Red.”

“Wait, he looks…”

He looks exactly like Woz himself. Woz is, undoubtedly, the True Woz. He has survived too many time and dimension distortions to be compared.

Perhaps this version of himself is the new alternate Oma’s Woz?

Except…

Woz stares at the new MiRidewatch in his hand.

Oma Zi-O.

Oma Zi-O in his hands to shape time. His hands.

A new Woz.

“The Great Prophet,” the strange alternate Woz continues. Woz swears his declarations aren’t so annoying, but his counterparts have occasionally left him quest. Wait. Prophet? “He who preserves the freedom of time and the rise of the true king! Witness his great moment, witness—”

Another Ginga growls and blasts at them, interrupting the alternate Woz’s speech.

Woz ducks, and when he looks up, Ginga’s gotten away.

The alternate Woz jumps down from his place of declaration, effortlessly, of course, landing with a teleport as Woz and his compatriots release their henshins.

The predecessors who were aiding them, OOO’s partner and an alternate Kuuga claiming association with Kadoya Tsukasa, join them.

The alternate Woz bows… to…

“My predecessor,” he says. “My prophet. I apologize for beginning my duties before they were required.”

“Woz has a Woz???” Woz’s overlord exclaims, as Geiz grunts and Tsukuyomi stifles a giggle. The alternate Woz comes to a standing.

“I am known as Daboru Ou Zeto,” he says. “The prophet of the greatest Prophet, my own alternate self.”

Woz, for once in his life, has no idea what to think.

“Daboru Ou Zeto,” Tsukuyomi sounds out.

“It’s just his romanized name,” Geiz points out, “W O Z.”

“I am, after all, of a kind,” W O Z replies. “I could hardly share a name with my Prophet, the true chronicler of time.”

Sougo laughs. In any other situation, Woz would enjoy his overlord’s laugh far more.

However.

“We do still need to find Another Ginga,” Kuuga points out. Woz sniffs, derisively.

“He will be easy to defeat,” he growls. “I fear Oma Zi-O’s insistence on his timeline far more pressing.”

“I have total faith in your success, my Prophet,” W O Z says. Woz holds back a groan solely because it would be Out of character to release one, especially before his Overlord. However, Tsukuyomi and Geiz both give him simultaneous looks of “now you get it.”

Woz sighs, instead.

And of course W O Z even missed his cue for rejoicing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or on my Toku-only Side @dancingqueen-mai


End file.
